It is common to use tie downs and stakes about the bed of a pickup truck or other vehicle for securing a load contained within it. The tie downs are usually located at the perimeter of the truck bed to provide anchorage for lines, cables or ropes. Stakes are used to increase the height of the side walls and to carry supports for specialized loads.
It is also common today to utilize a plastic bed liner to protect surfaces within the cargo bed. Conventional bed liners extend upwardly and partially cover the side walls of the cargo bed. They often overlap and cover the conventional stake openings provided on such vehicles. Because the stake openings vary in size and location, the manufacturers of bed liners have found it to be impractical to make provision for complementary openings in the bed liners.
The sides of the bed liner are normally not secured to the side walls of the vehicle. They are subject to warping and flapping in the wind that results from vehicle movement.
The present invention is designed to clamp the bed liner to the side walls of the vehicle cargo bed and to provide an accessory stake receiver without modification of the stake pockets. Furthermore, the clamp mechanism used to secure the stake receiver to the vehicle also provides outer eyes that can be used as tie down anchors. The accessory stake pocket insert reinstates the functions of the stake pockets that are typically covered by a bed liner.